<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I really Can't Handle Needles by TooManyFandoms21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249082">I really Can't Handle Needles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandoms21/pseuds/TooManyFandoms21'>TooManyFandoms21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Needles, POV Diego Hargreeves, Panic Attacks, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Whump, fear of needles, tua - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandoms21/pseuds/TooManyFandoms21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego Hargreeves was utterly terrified of needles. He could hardly breathe anytime he was near one. It was something he didn't tell many people, Klaus had found out a few years ago. But Klaus was different, and there was no way in hell he was telling Luther that. He would just have to deal with it himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I really Can't Handle Needles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diego Hargreeves does not get enough love! His fear of needles doesn't get any attention, it's brushed over very quickly, and there is not enough fanfic... so here I am.<br/>Nothing is mine, it all belongs to the fantastic Gerard Way (and whoever else is involved.)</p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, enjoy!</p><p>P.S this is probably a one-shot but I'm not sure yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luther Hargreeves could hold his own in a fight. He had beaten up Diego bad in this past, and today was no exception. His arm which was certainly broken was proof of that.<br/>
Unfortunately for Diego, there was no way anyone was going to the hospital. After all, how do you explain that two grown men beat each other up and broke an arm?<br/>
So, Luther and Klaus (with the help of Ben) were going to fix Diego's arm on there own.
Ben was in charge and Luther was crossing his fingers hoping Klaus was repeating him properly.
That's when Luther came back with a needle and Diego's breathing hitched immediately. Ben looked at Klaus, "Isn't he afraid of needles?" 
"Terrified," Klaus responded; before looking at Diego who merely shook his head.
 Luther was ranting about something, but Diego's mind only picked one word, needle.</p><p>He repeated a sort of mantra of don't panic in his head. It didn't work, and he felt himself spiralling lower and lower, earning confused looks from Luther, and sorry ones from Klaus (and Ben). 

Klaus walked over, held Diego's hand and told him it was okay, again and again. So much so; that Diego didn't feel the needle prick his skin.
The only problem was, Diego owed Klaus, and he hated owing people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>